Drop Bear Necessities
Drop Bear Necessities is the 13th episode and Season 1 finale of Aussie Outback Friends. Roles Starring *Joey *Kuddly *Drop Bears Featuring *Platto *Hairy *Prickles *Scratches *Tazzy Appearances *Stripes *Cuddles (on a sign) Plot Joey, Kuddly and Platto drive across the outback looking for a nice place to have a picnic. Platto, the driver, stops and sees a lake next to some large trees, finding the perfect location. Kuddly sees some signs in front of the area, one of which displays a "Drop Bear Warning". Everyone else believes drop bears are just a myth and proceed into the area. After the mat is set on the ground, everyone sits down and enjoys the moment.While Platto fishes in the lake. Joey and Kuddly drink wine together and laugh. Suddenly, they hear rustling in the trees. Then a large drop bear drops down and threatens them. Joey convinces Kuddly to make friends with it since she is a related species, but it ends with him and Kuddly running for their lives, with Platto following along. Platto makes it to the car and stupidly drives off without his friends, as they chase after him. Later, Joey and Kuddly make it to a clearing where Hairy is seen resting underneath a tree. They are relieved they have escaped with their lives, until Joey spots some large clawed footprints leading to the tree. The drop bear drops down from the tree and rips Hairy to shreds. It chases after Joey and Kuddly again. Prickles is seen peeking into an anthill, finding nothing. Joey and Kuddly confront him and warn him about a hungry drop bear. Prickles is not concerned at all, as he believes they are mythical and has his sharp quills to protect him in case any drop on him. As he approaches a nearby tree, the drop bear crushes him with a safe. Joey and Kuddly are now too scared to go near a tree, in fear of the drop bear falling on them. Joey spots Scratches rubbing his back against a tree, and does a brave action by pushing him out of the way. Unfortunately, he pushes Scratches into another tree, and multiple drop bears maul him. The two are seen hiding at home, as Joey then tries to think of a solution to the problem, then seeing the tree in the front yard. Joey pulls a chainsaw out of his pouch and uses it to cut down the tree and others around it. Over her love for the environment, Kuddly stops him just as he is about to cut down a huge tree, telling him to think of another plan. Suddenly, a drop bear falls on Joey and kills him with the chainsaw. The drop bear then cuts down the tree and makes it roll and try to squash Kuddly. Kuddly runs for her life until she rolls down a hill into a forested area where Tazzy is having his picnic. Kuddly gets trapped by some vines as many drop bears prepare to attack. She grabs a mustard squirter and squirts a drop bear in the eyes. Tazzy flips out and begins eating the drop bears one by one, winning the war. Kuddly manages to get herself free, only to stumble off a cliff and into a tree. Platto is seen resting at the bottom of the tree, when Kuddly drops out of a branch. Platto mistakes her for a drop bear and kills her, along with himself, using a boomerang. Moral "Approach with Caution!" Deaths #Hairy is torn to shreds by a drop bear. #Prickles is crushed by a heavy safe. #Scratches is mauled by about 5 drop bears. #Joey is killed with a chainsaw. #Numerous drop bears are killed and eaten by Tazzy. #Platto kills Kuddly and himself with a boomerang. Trivia *This is the Season 1 finale of Aussie Outback Friends. *In reality, drop bears are fictional Australian creatures commonly described as large carnivorous koalas which drop from trees to attack prey. *Stripes is seen behind a bush when Prickles gets crushed. *Cuddles appears on a sign at the beginning of the episode, indicating the first cameo of a HTF character in AOF. *Starting with this episode, Stripes appears in every episode as either a cameo like Truffles' or a major role. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Aussie Outback Friends